Kwintak Wuredrin
"I am a beacon of the light in these dark times." - 'Kwintak Wuredrin, Jedi Consular' __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Beginnings and Discovery by the Jedi Order Kwintak was born 9 BTC, just before the end of the Great Galactic War. His parents, a pair of Rodian immigrants, left Rodia soon after the First Battle of Bothawui. Fearing for their lives, they took the first transport off-world to Coruscant. They lived in relative poverty in the slums of Coruscant's undercities. At age two, Kwintak and his parents went for a trip to the upper streets of Coruscant. The small family took a trip to one of Coruscant's greatest attractions, the great Jedi Temple. While there, a Cerean Jedi Sage Master sensed the Force potential of Kwintak. He approached the parents of this unknown young Rodian and invited the family to a guided tour. The Jedi Sage Master, Pal-Mundi-Somo, guided them around the Jedi temple, all the while explaining to them the history of the temple and the Jedi order. He explained to Kwintak's parents the reasons behind the Great Galactic War, the Great Hyperspace War and the Jedi Civil War. A few hours later, the tour, or at least, a vastly condensed version of a tour was over. Master Somo took the parents aside while Kwintak chased some birds around the front courtyard, he explained to them Kwintak's potential and his possible future with the Jedi order. This news shocked Kwintak's parents. They went home to discuss their son's future. Two days later, the family of Rodians returned to the Jedi temple. Kwintak followed his parents, he was wearing a large jacket designed to keep him warm, dragging a small travelling case behind him. Master Somo met them outside the temple. Kwintak's mother was, naturally, very emotional she hugged and kissed Kwintak. His father maintained a strong-face for his mother. He ruffled Kwintak's head quills and hugged him so hard Kwintak felt his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Kwintak was excited, a chance to be a Jedi Knight! He couldn't wait! Kwintak's parents said their final good byes and let him go with Master Somo, never to see him again. It is unknown where his parents went from there. They respected the way of the Jedi and never made contact again. Since they lived in the undercity and records of residents living there are inherently innaccurate, it is possible that they left Coruscant for Kwintak's sake. They could have remained on Coruscant, they might have survived the Sacking of Coruscant, they might not have. It is inconsequential where they went or what happened to them. From then on, Kwintak was raised and trained to be a Jedi. Initiate Training on Coruscant As an initiate, Kwintak was assigned to Jakobeast Clan. He responded extremely well to the morning Force classes. He did well in his other classes but his mind responded especially effectively to meditation and Force instruction. As such, as he got older he found himself learning to use the Force in combination with lightsaber moves. He also tended to rely on the Force to augment his abilities. Master Somo instructed Jakobeast Clan in the way of the Force. He followed Kwintak's progress closely. As Kwintak became more adept with the Force, Master Somo encouraged him in his studies. Master Somo was amazed at the abilities that Kwintak was displaying, especially for a Rodian. In the few short years that Master Somo had got to know Kwintak, they had formed a friendship. He was a happy young Rodian. His clan-mates got along well. He was making good progress. Master Somo was confident that Kwintak would become a great Jedi Consular. And then. Coruscant fell. Kwintak was only 9 years old at the time. Kwintak and The Sacking of Coruscant Kwintak was in his quarters, meditating between classes, when the Sith attacked the temple. Amidst his meditating he sensed something dark approaching the temple. He felt the death of the guards as this unknown darkness quenched their presences in the Force. This startled him from his meditation. At that point, Master Somo burst into his room, hurrying Kwintak out of his quarters. Outside, in the corridor, Master Somo and the rest of Jakobeast Clan we're waiting. They all looked so scared. Kwintak didn't understand what was happening but he followed Master Somo. Hopefully the dark presence won't get him if he followed Master Somo. Category:The Old Republic Category:Characters